deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shredder VS Deathstroke
PlozAlchaz= The masked martial artists. Shredder vs. Death Description Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? The Shredder! Deathstroke! Who Do You Think Will Win? Oroku Saki, The Shredder! Slade Wilson, The Terminator! Shredder (NOTE: This analysis will mainly cover the 4Kids! Shredder and partially a "composite" Shredder so to speak) Deathstroke (NOTE: This analysis is mainly covering Teen Titan's "Slade" and some of New 52 Deathstroke) Death Battle *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Did You Agree With the Outcome? Yes! No! Was the Fight Good? Yes it sure was No it was not |-| Shakaboy= Oruko vs Slade-4.png|Shakaboy TMNT Enemy vs Teen Titans Enemy by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero "The Final Boss." Shredder vs. Deathstroke is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise and Deathstroke from DC Comics. Description It's time for the two big bads and arch rivals of teenage teams to go at it! Whose blades will prove superior in this clash of samurai and assassin? Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: When there's a team of spunky teenage heroes, you can always expect for there to be a dangerous villain right behind. Boomstick: Hell yeah, I can't wait for this! We got two of some of the biggest badasses around to fight! Oroku Saki, A.K.A. the Shredder! ' ''Wiz: And Slade Wilson, A.K.A. Deathstroke! '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to test their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. |-| Cartoonfan12345= Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Teen Titans! Masked supervillains who seek power and destruction, but are always rivaled by a group of superpowered teenages will clash! Will Oroku Saki terminate Wilson? Or will Slade shred him? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: Teenage superhero teams, they have existed and thrived for decades. And no teams have stood out as well as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Teen Titans. Boomstick: But behind every great team of heroes, an equally great evil will follow close behind. Shredder Intro Cartoonfan S4.png Shredder intro Cartoonfan.jpg The Shredder terrorises New York into Death Battle.png Boomstick: Like Oroku Saki, the Shredder. Slade Intro Cartoonfan S4(1).png Slade intro Cartoonfan.jpg Deathstroke terminates into Death Battle.png Wiz: And Slade Wilson, the terminator. Before we begin, it is important to note that because today's combatants have had many different incarnations and adaptations over the years, for this particular battle, we will only cover specific versions of these characters. Boomstick: Having said that, he's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shredder (Author's note: Only the 2012 TMNT series will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 - Splinter*) Wiz: In rural Japan, two ninja clans fought one another for centuries. These were the Foot and the Hamato clans. Eventually, the Hamato Clan won out and devastated the Foot. Among the carnage, a single infant survivor was found and taken in by the Hamato Clan. This child is Oroku Saki. Boomstick: Yeah, considering that his original clan was based around a fetish, I'd say this was a pretty good step up. Anyway, Saki would soon become rivals with his adoptive brother, Hamato Yoshi, in the quest to become the next leader of the Hamato clan. Buuut then a pretty lady showed up and things got dicey real quick. Wiz: Both Yoshi and Saki longed for Tang Shen. This would soon turn the brothers' friendly rivalry into bitter hatred when Shen chose Yoshi. Filled with hatred and jealousy, Saki aimed to destroy his adoptive brother. But in his rage, Saki accidentally struck down the very woman he seeked. Boomstick: Blaming Yoshi, Saki left his rival for dead and set out to restart the Foot Clan. He dawned a kickass set of armor and went under a new name. Shredder: "Prepare to know why they call me The Shredder!" (*Insert: TMNT Turtles in Time - Last Boss remix) Wiz: The headpiece of his armor, the Kuro Kabuto, is a relic passed down through the Foot clan for centuries. Made from the armor and weapons of the clan's fallen enemies, this helmet is said to be stronger than steel. Boomstick: So it's both stylish, and functional! Damn I gotta get me one of those. Anyway, Saki covers most of his body in bladed armor. Just look at him! He's like a human porcupine! Though he does leave just enough elbow room so he can get around quickly. He is a ninja after all. Wiz: He also wears a pair of specially designed gauntlets dubbed the Tekkō-kagi, which literally translates to 'back of the hand hooks', and are crafted to contain three retractable blades in each gauntlet. Boomstick: Hehe, the perfect tool for backhanding an annoying co-host. But what what kind of ninja would shred head be without a few throwing knives? Not a very good one, that's what! (*Insert: TMNT: Out of the Shadows - Combat 3*) Wiz: The Shredder is an incredibly gifted strategist and an expert in the ways of ninjutsu and combat to nearly the point of absurdity. Eventually, after single handedly restoring the Foot clan to it's former infamy, Shredder got word that Yoshi hadn't perished in their previous encounter, but in fact was training his own ninja clan in New York City of all places, but that's a story for another day. His hatred rekindled, Shredder sought out to end his enemy once and for all. Boomstick: But he'd have to deal with a lot more shit than he expected. Like mutants, robots, even aliens! Yeah, he may be a normal man, but his natural badass ninja skills let him beat the shit out of everyone in his path! Wiz: Despite being a normal man, the Shredder is surprisingly strong and durable, capable of performing feats no human reasonably should be able to. Boomstick: Ha, that's putting it lightly. We're talking about a guy who can cut through trees in a single sword swing, cut through shipping containers, which are made from steel, like butter, and beat the shit out of just about every superpowered mutant that comes his way! And even throw them around like they were toys! Wiz: He's even put poor Leonardo into a three month coma with a single hit. Though it is important to note that at the time, Leo was exhausted from fighting Shredder's minions. Plus like any true ninja, Shredder is incredibly quick footed, able to keep up with not just the Ninja Turtles, but the Mighty Mutanimals all at once, and still managed to hold his ground. (*Insert: TMNT: Out of the Shadows - Combat 8*) Wiz: And as we've discussed before, Shredder's durable enough to survive Leatherhead biting down on his midsection. On average, a normal american alligator has a biting force of 2,980 PSI (or pounds per square inch), which is nearly twice the force necessary to break the strongest bones in the human body. And Leatherheads bite is undoubtedly stronger. Boomstick: And that's just if we're assuming ol' Leatherbutt's an american alligator! Plus the dude shook off mind attacks from Dr.Rockwell! But even with that, Shredder's still just a human man. (*Insert: TMNT 2012 - Super Shredder's Transformation*) Wiz: After he was beaten by Splinter to the point of hospitalization, Saki exposed himself to a very special type of mutagen, which transformed his body and mind into something truly horrible... Wiz:...The very thing he hated and seeked to destroy... Wiz:...He had become...the Super Shredder. *Super Shredder roars as lightning clashes* (*Insert: TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan - SHREDDER) Boomstick: Now sporting a body of pure nightmare fuel, Super Shred head gets a massive boost in strength and durability. He's so tough, he's had a sword shatter against his heart, fell hundreds of feet onto a steel girder, and even survived an oil tanker exploding in his face! Wiz: And in terms of strength, Super Shredder's far greater than in base. He's lifted and thrown said oil tanker with relative ease, smashed through solid stone, and absolutely devastated just about everyone in his path. What's more is that Shredder can generate, and even shoot metal spikes from his wrists. With all of this, it's no wonder why Saki's proven time and time again why he is the leader of the Foot clan. However, every warrior has his share of problems. And Shredder's no exception. Boomstick: Yeeeah, the dude's really freaking arrogant and self-absorbed. He's always blaming his mistakes on others. Not to mention he's got some major anger issues. Plus while he's hard as hell to take down, Shred head's still killable. Wiz: Exactly, and while Super Shredder's increases are incredible, this form makes him a bigger target and actually lessens his speed, but only slightly. Also, his neck appears to be a vital weak point. But nonetheless, there is a reason why Shredder is one of the ninja turtles' most dangerous enemies. Donatello: "Oh man... Do you think that's... the Shredder?" Raphael: "Well it's definitely A shredder!" Shredder: "There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to four mutant turtles. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it." Slade/Deathstroke (Author's note: Only the 2003 Teen Titans animated series will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Teen Titans - Mysterious Enemy*) Wiz: The Teen Titans, one of the most well-known and beloved superhero teams in the world. Boomstick: (Imitating the intro) When there's trouble, you know who to call... Teen Titans! From their tower, they can see it all... Teen Titans! Wiz:...Uh, Boomstick? Boomstick: Huh, what? Oh right, the show! From Trubbish's secret final evolution to a Chucky ripoff, to even the devil, these kids have beat just about everyone evil. Wiz: However, one man has outsmarted and nearly beat the Titans time and time again. This man is Slade. Slade: "Robin, welcome. I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge." Wiz: Many mysterious surround Slade and his past. Who is he behind the mask? Why does he wish to destroy Jump City? Why is he looking for an apprentice? Boomstick: You could probably find the answers in the Teen Titans comics, buuut since we aren't using those, we just have to go off of what we know in the animated show. Why? Cause we're getting payed extra, that's why! (*Insert: Teen Titans - Slade's Theme) Wiz: Slade, unlike most villains the Titans have faced, does not rely on brutish strength or super powers. Rather, he uses his genius intellect and expertise in hand to hand combat. Boomstick: Yeah, this dude's smart. Like, REALLY smart! He's always thinking ahead and outsmarting the Titans with plans on top of plans! He could even outsmart you, Wiz! Wiz: Doubtful, but yes, Slade is incredibly cunning, always thinking two steps ahead of his adversaries. He's so intelligent in fact, that he's lured the Titans into traps several times, saw through Robin's disguise of Red X, manipulated Robin and Terra into being his apprentices, and created technology capable of destroying a person from the inside out and even controlling their very movement. But some of his favorite inventions are his robots. Boomstick: Yeah, you'll be seeing these a LOT! He not only has an entire army of robot commandos at his beck and call, but he's even got replicas of himself, which he likes to have fight in his place most of the time. But Slade will sometimes step into the ring himself. (*Insert: Batman Arkham Origins - Deathstroke's theme Wiz: Slade is a master of armed and unarmed combat, able to keep up with, and sometimes surpass Robin, who was professionally trained by Batman himself. Boomstick: But when he really wants to party, Slade will pull out his trusty extendable metal bo-staff or one of his many explosives. He's got remote detonated bombs, mines, and even bmbs that look like... pokeballs? What the hell? Wiz: Slade even managed to take down one of Trigon's own gatekeepers and steal his weapon... Boomstick: A giant fucking dual bladed axe with another blade on the other end of the handle! And it can light itself on fire! *sniff* Ohhh god, it's so beautiful. (*Insert: Doom 2016 - Rip & Tear*) Wiz: Rrrright... Well speaking of Trigon. Eventually when Slade eventually met his end at the hands of his own apprentice Terra, Wilson found himself face to face with the interdimensional demon, who had a proposition to make. Boomstick: He would not only bring Slade back to life, but give him all sorts of cool stuff, like control over hellfire, teleportation, and even an army of fire demons! And all he had to do was host a family reunion! Needless to say, he quickly agreed to the deal. And now he's back and badder than ever! Wiz: As a servant of Trigon, Slade gained a whole plethora of new powers. From a massive boost in physical power, to being able to create and control fire, the ability to fly and levitate, and even the power to raise his body temperature to the point where he could melt solid metal in half. Boomstick: But the awesome demon magic doesn't end there! Now he's immune to time manipulation, and he can even control electricity! With all of this, Slade's preformed some awesome feats! (*Insert: Teen Titans - Robin vs Slade) Wiz: Slade has put dents into steel just by punching it, smashed through solid rock, and could even throw Beast Boy around, even when he had turned into animals like a tiger, with little difficulty. A full grown male tiger can weigh anywhere from 90 to 300 kilograms (or 675 lbs). Boomstick: Yeah, plus Slade's really tough, and even has a nefty healing factor, perfect for surviving things like getting hit from a brown bear Beast Boy, standing on a ferris wheel as it collapsed, and even took a stray lightning bolt to the face! And all that did was get on his nerves! And that's just base Wilson! Wiz: However, Slade may have an incredible intellect and is an expert fighter, he is also extremely arrogant and egotistical, having his trademark 'S' on just about all of his gear. Also, he has a temper, which is often triggered if things don't go as he planned. Boomstick: Yeah, Slade doesn't like losing or being betrayed. When he falls into one of his episodes, he'll get reckless in battle, making himself a much easier target for attacks. And his healing factor can't protect him from stuff like lava. But still, if Slade sets his sights on you, may the Titans help you. Intermission ShreddervsSlade Cartoonfan Allset.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Shredder Rootin and betting Slade Rooting Shredder, betting Slade Rooting Slade, betting Shredder Battle (*Insert: Metal Gear Solid 3 - Caution*) New York City, in the dead of night. A single figure could be seen jumping from building to building until eventually stopping. The figure looks down at the building across the street from the one they stood atop of. The moonlight shines down on the figure, revealing a male adolescent wearing a mask which covered his eyes. Suddenly, a voice sounds from a small microphone in the boy's right ear. ???: "Robin, you have your orders. Go, retrieve the Kuro Kabuto." From the other line of the microphone, a man sat in a throne like chair, watching the boy via monitors scattered across the area. The man wore a mask, one side was completely black, while the other was orange. The orange side was the only one that had an eye hole for the man to see out of. Meanwhile the boy wonder scowls before jumping onto the building in front of him. Once he lands, Robin presses a button on his wrist, and a small laser gun forms around it. He shoots a small red laser in a circular motion, creating a large hole in the glass window. The leader of the Teen Titans gently grabs the glass that was cut off and sets it aside before jumping into what appeared to be a throne room similar to the boy wonder's superior. He looks around for any sign of his target item before a loud deep-pitched voice booms through the room. (*Insert: Stella Glow - Ambushed*) ???: "You have just made a fatal mistake, breaking into the Foot Clan's lair and attempting to steal from the Shredder." A man could be seen sitting on the throne. How the boy wonder didn't notice him before, he wasn't sure. The man stands and steps forward, revealing himself. Spiked armor could be seen covering most of his body and a spiked helmet covered most of his face. Robin gasped and took a step back, knowing that was what he was instructed to steal. Two long blades extend from the Shredder's gauntlets as he continues to walk toward the intruder. Shredder: "A mistake I intend to correct!" Suddenly, Shredder roars and lunges at Robin before the scene cuts back to Slade, who only hears white noise from Robin's earpiece and can only see static on the monitors. Slade: "Robin? ROBIN!" (Cut music) The masked man slams his fist against the arm of his throne in anger. He stands up and clenches his fists, his one eye narrowing. The camera pans up into darkness before returning to the Shredder's lair. The boy wonder is seen being thrown across the room, hitting the steps to Oroku Saki's throne. He had bruises, cuts and tears in his clothes, and he was breathing heavily. Shredder grabs Robin by his collar and slams him onto the floor before raising his other hand, his metal 'claws' extended. Shredder: "Tell me who sent you and I promise I will make your demise swift and painless. Before Robin or Shredder could do anything else, the doors burst open and a large mutant wolf creature and a mutant tiger are thrown into the room, unconscious. A newcomer walks into the room, holding his arms behind his back. (*Insert: Teen Titans - Slade's Apprentice*) Slade: "I doubt a man like you would keep his word, what with such an arrogant attitude." Robin: "S-Slade..." Robin passes out right there. Shredder growls and stands up, dropping the boy wonder before facing his new enemy. The Foot Clan leader's 'claws' slide back into their gauntlets. The two men stare each other down, until eventually... Shredder: "You dare to not only insult me, but intrude in my domain?! Perhaps I shall spare you from your own stupidity." (*Insert: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Rage Awakened*) Slade's eye narrows and he frowns under his mask, clearly unamused. He takes a fighting stance and cracks his knuckles. Slade: "My, such passion. It is a shame really, we could have been great allies." Shredder: "Enough of this! You shall perish this day!" With that threat, Shredder draws his claws and lunges at the terminator. Both villains lock eyes as they close the distance. FIGHT!!! Shredder performs an uppercut slash attack, to which Slade leans backward to dodge. Slade then throws a few punches himself, aiming for Shredder's head and upper torso, only for the Foot Clan leader to block them with his arms. Then, both men raised their knees, attempting to hit their opponent in the lower torso. When their legs collide with each other, the two stagger backwards. Slade's eye narrows as the two stare each other down. Slade: "We appear to be evenly matched. Interesting..." Shredder growls with annoyance before reaching behind his back. He then quickly throws several throwing knives at the intruder. Slade, in turn, pulls out a small metal pole from his belt, which extends to roughly the same length as a certain mutant's own staff. He then blocks and deflects the projectiles, which sends them flying in all directions. Shredder narrowly dodges one of the knives which was reflected back at him, which grazes the side of his helmet. Though, before he could react, Saki was hit in the side of his face by Slade's staff, which made him stagger and turn his back to his opponent. He felt a punch hit his back, though he hardly felt a thing. 'Is this fool truly this pathetic?' Saki thought as he quickly turned back around to continue the fight. However, the moment he did, he was met with a metal staff to the side of his face. When the terminator went for another attack, Saki quickly ducked under the weapon and sliced it in half with his claws. Wilson took a step back to look at his now broken weapon before dropping onto the floor. Shredder then stabs his left claw forward, aiming for his adversary's chest. Slade slides to his left to dodge the attack and grabs Saki's arm with his own, which took the foot clan leader by surprise. Slade then proceeds to quickly pin Shredder's arm to his back and wraps his free arm around the Foot Clan leader's neck. Shredder struggles to free himself, to no avail. Slade: "How disappointing... Perhaps you AREN'T as skilled as I had thought." Hearing his enemy talk down to him ignited a burning anger in Shredder. He roared with rage and slammed his head into Slade's, which makes the terminator grunt with pain and releases his grip. Slade staggers backward and holds his head. Saki quickly turns around and stabs Wilson in his stomach with his right claw. He then stabs his other claw into the terminator's stomach as well before lifting him nearly two feet off the floor. Shredder then roars again before throwing Slade through one of the sky light windows with all of his strength, shattering the glass into hundreds of tiny pieces. (Cut Music) Slade could be heard screaming as he fell from the roof into a nearby alley way until a loud CRASH could be heard. Shredder assumed that was his enemy crashing onto some trash cans. 'How fitting.' Saki thought as he calmed down and walked over to the ledge of the roof. Only instead of seeing a man laying in the trash, Shredder saw a man broken into dozens of metal pieces, with small sparks of electricity all around. 'Slade's' mask even fell off, revealing what appeared to be a small tv screen filled with static. Shredder: "What?! The man was nothing but a machine?!" Then, Saki heard a faint beeping that quickly grew louder behind him. The camera pans to show an orange circular object attached to Shredder's back with a big S in the middle of it. Shredder's eyes widen with shock as he realized what the beeping was and he quickly reaches behind his back in attempt to grab the explosive. K.O.!!! Conclusion Shredder wins Cartoonfan.jpg|If Shredder wins Slade wins Cartoonfan.jpg|If Slade wins Shredder wins Cartoonfan S4.png|If Shredder wins V2 Slade wins Cartoonfan S4.png|If Slade wins V2 Next Time |-| Sebastian pereira90= Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Season 8 PlozAlcachaz Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TMNT vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music